


When it's time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based off of song When it's time by Green day, I  don't own the lyrics or anything else





	

((Dean's Pov))

 

Students from my year enter the hall, I just had Sammy’s year and that wasn’t that bad, but the people in this year group know me as the heterosexual, jock – not the bisexual geek that I actually am.

I look around the hall and see Castiel sat next to Charlie as usual – she is doing some signing for him, presumably to a teacher. It’s sad that he’s mute; I might never hear his voice.

The last class trudge into the hall, happy to be out of whatever lesson they had. I look over at Sam, who is stood at the edge of the stage, hidden from everyone’s view. I take a deep breath and begin playing the chords that I know so well. Sam plays the video as I play guitar.

“Words get trapped in my mind

Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do

Cause the first day you came into my life

My time ticks around you” I sing. I look back down at my guitar as the video plays; it is the video that Sam took when we all went to the beach together.

I sneak a look at Cas and Charlie, I see Cas has tears in his eyes – while Charlie is silently fangirling.

“But then I need your voice

As the key to unlock All the love that's trapped in me

So tell me when it's time

To say I love you” I continue, looking around at all the shocked faces.

“All I want is you to understand

That when I take your hand

It's 'cause I want to

We are all born in a world of doubt

But there's no doubt

I figured out I love you” I sing. The video changes to a presentation of photos of me and Castiel.

“All I want is you to understand

That when I take your hand I

t's 'cause I want to

We are all born in a world of doubt

And there's no doubt

I figured out I love you” I continue, more photos of me and Castiel – including the photo of us after I’d had surgery on my ribs after a fight with John – the day I moved in with Castiel.

“And I feel lonely for

All the losers that will never take the time to say

What was really on their mind instead

They just hide away

Yet they'll never have

Someone like you to guard them

And help along the way

Or tell them when it's time to say, ‘I love you’

So tell me when it's time to say ‘I love you’” I finish. I signal for Castiel to come onto the stage, which he does.

I slide onto one knee and pull the ring out of my pocket. No words are spoken; Castiel just jumps into my arms and kisses me before hugging me tightly. I chuckle and rub Castiel’s  back.

“I love you too Dean” He says. His first words are for me.

A tear falls from my eye as Castiel slides the ring on. I look at the students and see all of them are smiling as they leave the hall – Charlie even has tears in her eyes.

I look over to Sam and see him making out with Gabriel.

“Hey Cas, look over there” I say. I point to Sam and Gabriel.

“Took them long enough” Castiel jokes. I stand up and wrap my arm around Castiel’s waist as we all walk out of school - Sammy, Gabriel, Charlie, Castiel and me. It’s a tight fit in the impala but we fit as I drive home.


End file.
